Sinnoh League - Bastion's Adventure
by Blackwing44
Summary: Join Bastion and Aipom as they traverse the Sinnoh Region, collecting badges and meeting interesting trainers and Pokemon along the way. This is a rewrite of Brandon's Adventure, my previous Pokemon story. Rewritten due to a difference in writing style and skill. Check it out! Please read and review!
1. Twinleaf Town - Begin

**Chapter 1: Twinleaf Town – Begin**

**(I do not own Pokemon)**

Twinleaf Town, a small community nestled in the southwestern portion of the Sinnoh region. This was the town that all young men and women who aspired to become Pokemon trainers look forward to visiting. This is where they would begin their journey. Even the very air of the town smelled of beginnings and fresh starts.

This is where our story begins.

**1**

_ "Infernape, use Flamethrower!" _

_ The Fire-type puffed out its chest and spilled a stream of fire forward, embers escaping from its jaw. The flames barreled forward towards the opposing Torterra on the other side of the battlefield._

_ "Torterra, use Frenzy Plant to intercept!" the opponent screamed._

_ The Grass-type slammed its feet on the ground and numerous stalks of lush plants sprang from the dirt. The flames collided with the plants and caused a large explosion._

_ "This league final is certainly heating up!" the announcer's voice spilled out from the stadium box. "Let's see if Sebastion Emerson has any more tricks up his sleeve!"_

_ "Alright Infernape, let's go with a Flare Blitz!" Bastion commanded._

_ Infernape raised its arms as its body erupted in flames. It sprang forward, heading straight for Torterra. _

**1**

Bastion opened his eyes.

The sun shone through his second story window, the light spilling across the hardwood floorboards. Bastion had been having this recurring dream for quite some time. It always ended the same, with his hypothetical Infernape preparing to attack with Flare Blitz. He usually woke up feeling terrible, knowing that he was going to have to wait for his dream of conquering the Sinnoh League, but today was different. Today was the day when he was going to finally get his first Pokemon.

After changing into is usual outfit, Bastion pulled on his shoes, and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack beside his bedroom door. He threw it over his shoulders and started out. He made his way through the upstairs hallway and down the small flight of stairs quickly. He passed his mother, who was tidying up the living room.

"Bastion, honey, are you going out to play with that Pokemon again?" she asked as soon as she noticed him.

"Not today Mom." He answered. "I've got to meet up with Professor Rowan. I need to see if I can get myself a Pokemon. Today is my day."

"You do know that a lot of other kids will be there?"

"I do, but I have a good feeling about this." He opened the door. "I'll see you when I get home."

With a nod from his mother, Bastion was gone, on his way toward becoming a Pokemon trainer.

**1**

As he made his way onto Route 1 along with a group of other kids, Bastion could tell that this was the day he had been waiting for since he could remember. All around him, other kids his age from across the Sinnoh region were happily talking about which Pokemon they wanted to train and take with them as they challenged the eight gyms of Sinnoh. All Bastion wanted was to get that experience. Every year, only three kids get a Starter Pokemon and a Pokedex from Professor Rowan. This was his year. Chimchar would be his.

**1**

After what seemed like forever, they reached Sandgem Town. This small, beach town held a few older buildings, and the lab of Professor Rowan. A sign just in front of them showcased which door to enter.

After shuffling inside, the group of 30-some children saw Professor Rowan standing at the back next to two of his assistants.

"Please children, right this way."

They made their way to him quickly.

Professor Rowan gestured to the table that was placed between his two assistants. On that table sat three Pokemon. One was a small, blue penguin. Another was a green turtle with a leaf sprouting from atop its head. The last was an orange monkey with a small flame for a tail.

"As you all know, these are the Sinnoh region's three starter pokemon."

The kids ooohed, and aaaahed as he spoke. Bastion would look at each of the Pokemon, one after another. Piplup was a stubborn Pokemon naturally, so he would have a tough time getting along with one, but the accomplishment of training one and evolving it would be worth it. Turtwig were much more mellow. They tended to be much easier to raise than Piplup. And Chimchar were usually the middle Pokemon. One wrong training method and they could go either way.

"Now, three of you lucky children will receive one of these starter Pokemon today." Professor Rowan continued. "But, that will be up to me."

**1**

The battlefield behind Professor Rowan's house was minuscule, especially considering the amount of hopeful Pokemon trainers that were huddled around it.

Professor Rowan stood before the children. "Before I make my decision on which three of you children get to pick between the three starter Pokemon, we must hold a small tournament of sorts."

There were several gasps and awes from the hopefuls.

"Each of you will get a pokeball. Inside said pokeball will be a Bidoof. You will then be paired off against each other and battle. I will be looking for natural talent, as well as passion. The three of you that best exhibit these qualities will be chosen to receive either Piplup, Turtwig, or Chimchar."

Bastion had practiced many times with his wild friend from Lake Verity. This was going to be cake.

**1**

The Bidoof tackled the other Bidoof into the ground. Seeing that the attacked Bidoof had fainted, Professor Rowan called the battle in favor of the girl with the Bidoof that still stood by her side. After recalling both Normal-types, Professor Rowan called the next two potential trainers to the battlefield.

"Sebastion Emerson, Alex Levitt, you're up next."

Of course he would be paired against Alex! Alex Levitt had tormented Bastion for most of his life. The two boys had practically grown up together, Alex almost always beating Bastion to the punch. Whether it was a race to Lake Verity, or a competition to see who could climb a tree the fastest, Alex had to be the winner. To top it all off, Alex happened to be one of the nastiest kids personality-wise.

"This should take no time at all." The shaggy-haired blonde spat as he took his place on the battlefield.

Bastion didn't say a word. He simply walked out slowly and took his place too. Professor Rowan tossed each of them a pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Bidoof, let's go!" Alex called, throwing the pokeball onto the battlefield.

The ball split open and the small beaver-esque Pokemon appeared. It blinked a couple times and looked around, dubmfounded.

"Come on out Bidoof!" Bastion cried, throwing his pokeball as well.

The second Bidoof did just as the first had, checking its surroundings.

"Let's not waste time here, use Tackle!" Alex called, pointing towards Bastion's Bidoof.

His Bidoof kicked up dust in its wake as it sprinted towards Bastion's as fast as it could.

"Try and dodge!" Bastion cried.

His Bidoof jumped just as the opposing Normal-type neared it.

"Now use Tackle also!" Bastion continued.

Just as Bidoof was landing, it pushed off the ground and collided with Alex's. The target Pokemon slammed into the dirt, sliding a few feet before coming to a halt.

"Bidoof, get up and use Sand Attack!" Alex commanded.

His Bidoof rose and roughly kicked the dirt, sending small dirt particles into Bastion's Bidoof's eyes. The Bidoof kicked around, panicking that it could not see anything.

"Don't let it recover! Use another Tackle attack!" Alex continued, fists pumping.

"Doof!" his Bidoof cried as it smashed into Bastion's.

Both Pokemon fell to the dirt, already exhausted from the brief battle. Panting, only Alex's Bidoof stood.

"That's right!" Alex scoffed, raising his hands in the air. "I knew this would happen, you can't handle this Bastion. Just stay home and try next year. Of course, by then, I'll already be the Sinnoh League Champion."

"That's enough young man." Professor Rowan started, but he was too late.

Bastion had already dropped Bidoof's pokeball and had run off, too embarrassed from Alex's words.

**1**

The surface of Lake Verity was very calm; calmer than Bastion had ever seen it. He picked up a rock and skipped it. The water surface broke and rippled as the thin rock skipped four times and went beneath the surface.

How could he have let Alex talk to him like that? It's wasn't like the battle had been one sided. It had ended abruptly; it could have gone either way. The worst part was that he had run away. He couldn't even face Alex.

Bastion picked up another rock and pulled his hand back to throw it. However, something wrapped around his arm and pulled him backwards, taking the rock from his grasp.

"What the…?"

Bastion whirled around to see the small purple Pokemon he had sat in this very spot with a hundred times.

"Aipom, what are you doing?"

"Pom." Aipom seemed to answer as it pulled its tail back and threw the rock.

Skidding three times farther than Bastion's, the rock sank to the bottom of the lake as well. Bastion sighed as Aipom jumped onto his shoulder.

"At least I know you are here for me."

Bastion and Aipom had been friends for about a year now. One day, Bastion had come to Lake Verity after a particular fight with Alex, and had found the baby Aipom curled up in a tree, seemingly abandoned. After helping it, Bastion and Aipom had become best friends. Bastion tried his hardest to come out and meet Aipom daily.

"I chocked today." Bastion admitted to his friend. "I had my shot at becoming a trainer and I blew it."

"If you ask me, you didn't choke at all today."

For the second time in as many minutes, Bastion whirled around quickly, Aipom falling from his shoulder with a screech. Standing just a few feet away was Professor Rowan. The old man held a small bag.

"Wait, what are you doing here Professor?"

"Naturally, after that potential-filled battle, I had to come find you." The Professor answered.

"What do you mean? I lost."

The Professor approached Bastion. "Losing is not everything. I know you know that. You did so well today."

Bastion looked away.

"You might just want to accept my offer before I take it back young man." Professor Rowan suddenly became very intimidating, his demeanor becoming intense.

"Sorry, what offer?" Bastion asked, confused.

The Professor reached into his bag and pulled out a PokeDex and six pokeballs.

"This is my offer: You and your friend there," he motioned towards Aipom. "go on a journey together. I know that you have what it takes, and I need another strong trainer to help me get the most information on the Pokemon of the Sinnoh region."

"Are you serious?" Bastion said, aghast.

"Young man, I've never been more serious in my life."

Bastion turned to Aipom. "Does that sound like a plan to you?"

"Aipa!" cried the Normal-type as it leaped into the air.

"I'll take that as a yes." Professor Rowan said. "In that case, here you go."

Bastion caught the pokeball tossed by the Professor and held it up to Aipom. The monkey pressed the button on the ball and was enveloped in a red light. Bastion held the ball for a few seconds until it stopped shaking.

**1**

**And there we have it! It's not the most action-packed, nor the best written or most interesting chapter, but I am much more proud of this than I am of my other Pokemon journey fics opening chapter.**

**Don't forget to read and review and check back soon for Chapter 2!**

**Check my profile page for the OC guidelines!**


	2. Journey Begins - Battle-Hungry Tangela

**Chapter 2:**** Journey Begins – The Battle-Hungry Tangela**

_Bastion strode past the trees that lined Lake Verity, as angry as he'd ever been. As usual, Alex had his way and had beaten him at skipping rocks. Every little thing they did had to be turned into a competition. It was so irritating!_

_ "I can't stand him!"_

_ After sitting down in the grass and cooling off for a few minutes, Bastion seemed a little more at ease. He always let Alex get to him. Well, that wasn't going to happen anymore. He was done being the victim. One day, he was going to get himself a Pokemon and travel the Sinnoh region, collecting badges. One day, he was going to champion._

_ Suddenly, some leaves fell from a nearby tree. Bastion turned just in time to see a small silhouette disappear behind a branch. He was being watched. _

_ Getting up very slowly, Bastion approached the tree. "Who's there?"_

_ He received no response._

_ "I'm not going to hurt you." _

_ Reaching the tree, he slowly pulled a branch back and saw a very fragile Aipom curled up and trying to back away. It couldn't have been more than a few days old. He looked around for a mother to no avail. _

_ "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He said as he picked up the frightened Normal-type._

_ He had never held a Pokemon before, let alone a baby. However, as soon as he stood back up, the Aipom was asleep. He had always said that he was meant to be a Pokemon trainer, but had doubted in secret. Maybe, just maybe, he did have what it takes._

**2**

**"Aipom: The Long Tail Pokemon. It lives amongst the tall treetops. Aipom is able to use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands."**

"I finally get a legitimate PokeDex entry on you." Bastion said as he nudged Aipoms head.

"Pom, meh." replied his partner.

Bastion laughed and took his attention back to his town map. According to the map, they were still about a day's walk away from Jubilife City, which was his first stop on his way to Oreburgh City and his first gym battle.

Folding the map and placing back into his backpack, he motioned toward Aipom. "This way."

Walking had become laborious, mostly due to the fact that Bastion was alone and Aipom typically stuck to swinging from tree after tree as opposed to walking. He couldn't blame it though. If Bastion had a tail like that, he'd be right there beside Aipom.

After walking for a few more minutes, Bastion came across a wild Bidoof sitting directly in the center of the path. Bastion pulled out his PokeDex.

**"Bidoof: The Plump Mouse Pokemon. It knaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water."**

"Bi!" cried the Bidoof as it sprinted at Bastion.

"Pom!" Aipom cried as it jumped from the tree and slashed Bidoof.

The two Pokemon fell to the dirt before Aipom shot back up and jumped in front of Bastion.

"Aipom, let's give it a fight if it really wants one. Use Fury Swipes!"

Aipom sprang to life quickly, slashing the Bidoof repeatedly as it tried to get back on its feet. Once the slashing had stopped, Bidoof charged forward and tackled Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon skidding backwards a few feet.

"Use the move we've been working on! Use Iron Tail!"

Bidoof charged Aipom again, but this time, Aipom was ready. It leapt into the air and spun several times, its tail beginning to glow a metallic silver. Just as Bidoof closed in, Aipom slammed down as hard as it could. Bidoof was sent sprawling, unconscious.

"Great job Aipom!" Bastion cried.

"Pom, meh!" Aipom cried, punching its chest with its tail.

Bastion looked at the unconscious Bidoof for a minute before deciding that he didn't want to capture it. One of the basic rules of being a good trainer was to have a well-rounded team. Aipom was his Normal-type. He didn't need another.

Bastion did, however, pluck an oran berry from a nearby tree and approach Bidoof. Just as the Pokemon was waking up, Bastion fed it the berry.

"I'm sorry we attacked you, but you attacked us first. Other trainers may not be as kind in those situations."

"Doof!" Bidoof happily cried as it got to its feet and walked off, a little healthier.

**2**

On the trail once more, Bastion and Aipom had been pretty lucky. Bidoof had been the only Pokemon to attack them. They had seen many other Bidoof, but none had been as territorial.

"We should be reaching Jubilife City within a few hours if we keep walking." Bastion said to Aipom. "Well, swinging, in your case."

Aipom smiled as it continued its swinging assault.

Suddenly, a small Pokemon covered in blue vines darted out from the forest and across the path. It appeared to have red shoe-like feet and a pair of eyes which sat behind a pile of blue vines which formed its body. Bastion had never seen this Pokemon before. Naturally, he pulled out his PokeDex.

**"Tangela: The Vine Pokemon. Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown ones the very next day."**

Tangela took one glance at Bastion before dashing right back into the woods on the other side. A flock of Starly erupted from the brush as well and continued on Tangelas trail.

**"Starly: The Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travel in flocks. These flocks travel around mountains and plains stalking prey. They bicker if the flock gets too big."**

"Aipom, they're going to hurt it, we have to help!" Bastion shouted as he strode into the woods after them, Aipom hopping onto his shoulder in the process.

Leaves, vines, and branches slapped at his hands and face as Bastion sprinted through the dense forest. He could barely see the Starly flock flying overhead, dodging trees as they went. He had only barely cast a glance at Tangela before the Grass-type had already squeezed deeper into the wooded area.

They finally broke free and into a small grassy clearing. Just ahead, Bastion could see the Tangela on the ground, the Starly flock circling and pecking it.

"Aipom, get in there and use Swift!" Bastion called.

Aipom leapt from his shoulder and spun, whipping its tail. From its tail shot several small stars, which collided with the flock, sending a third of them flying off.

"That's not enough, use…." Bastion was caught off guard when the Tangela pushed from the grass and spun, whipping each Starly that encircled it with its vines.

Bastion watched as the Starly panicked and took to the sky as well. Before he knew it, he and Aipom were left alone in the clearing with the Tangela. Tangela looked to the left and to the right to make sure all of the Starly were gone. Upon realizing that they were, it set its sights on Aipom. Scuffing its feet twice, it kicked off the ground and barreled straight for the Normal-type.

"What's going on? Aipom, jump out of the way!" Bastion cried.

Aipom pushed from the ground and leapt right over Tangela before landing behind it. Tangela skidded to a halt and turned, obviously frustrated.

"Tangela, we were only trying to help you." Bastion tried to reason with the Grass-type.

"Gela!" Tangela cried as it raced for Aipom once more.

"It looks like we have no choice Aipom, use Iron Tail!" Bastion commanded.

Aipom pulled its tail back as the familiar metallic color appeared. Tangela reached it just as Aipom swung downward. However, Tangela sidestepped as the last second and Aipoms tail collided with the ground, sending dirt and blades of grass into its face. Tangela then took the opportunity to lash at Aipom with its vines. Aipom was knocked on its back but jumped back to its feet quickly.

"Aipom, use Fury Swipes!"

"Pom!" cried the Normal-type as it swung at Tangela, raking its claws across the Grass-types face.

Tangela stumbled back in panic. It then pushed its vines against the ground hard and used the momentum to propel itself into the air and away from Aipom.

"What's it doing now?" Bastion asked himself.

Tangela began to spin as countless small, purple spores filled the air.

"Wait, that's PoisonPowder!" Bastion panicked. "Aipom, get out of there!"

However, Aipom was not fast enough. The spores landed all over its body and it was soon suffering from poison, a purple haze hanging under its eyes.

"We have to end this battle fast or you'll hurt too much. Use Swift!"

Fighting the poison, Aipom leapt into the air and spun, releasing the stars from the air around its tail. Tangela tried to land and roll but to no avail. The stars collided with it and it fell onto its face, in a heap.

"Nice shot Aipom!" Bastion cheered. "Now, Iron Tail!"

Aipom followed up with a powerful Iron Tail attack. Tangela was propelled backwards, rolling as it went.

"Fury Swipes!"

Aipom stopped for a moment as the pain increased from the poison and then sprang forward, claws extended. It reached Tangela before Bastion realized that the Grass-type had a seed protruding from its body directly where its mouth should be.

"Watch out Aipom!"

Tangela launched the seed forward at the incoming Aipom. The seed connected with the Normal-type and followed suit with an explosion. Both Pokemon were propelled backwards from the force of the blast.

"That was a powerful Seed Bomb." Bastion stumbled on his words.

Looking out at the battlefield, Bastion could see that Aipom was at its breaking point, and on the other hand, Tangela looked only slightly fatigued. Bastion was about to just recall Aipom and run as best as he could from the Tangela before looking at his Pokemon. Aipom smirked and whipped its tail in Bastions direction, telling its trainer that it had one attack left.

Bastion grinned. "Aipom, finish it with an Iron Tail!"

"Aip!"

Aipom pushed itself off the ground with its tail, propelling itself forward at an alarming speed. Tangela was caught off guard as the Normal-type reached it in a matter of seconds. Aipoms tail became metallic once more and it swung it down with all its might. Tangela raised its vines to protect itself.

Aipoms tail broke right through Tangelas vines and smashed the Grass-type square between the eyes.

Aipom landed, albeit ungracefully. Tangela fell backwards onto its back, unconscious. Bastion knew exactly what he needed to do. He was not going to waste this opportunity. He reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the pokeballs that Professor Rowan had given him.

"It's now or never! Pokeball, go!"

With a flick of the wrist, the pokeball landed on Tangela as the Grass-type was enveloped in a red light. The ball closed and landed in the grass where Tangela was and began shaking. Once, twice, three times; and Bastion had captured his first Pokemon!

Bastion raced over and picked the pokeball off the ground. Tangela was certainly an excellent battler. He was sure that this was the right choice for his first capture.

"You did it Aipom! Thank you."

"Pom." Aipom cried weakly, falling to the ground and unconscious as well.

"Aipom! No!" Bastion cried.

He reached for Aipoms pokeball, recalled the Normal-type, and raced back for the path as fast as his legs would carry him. He wasn't going to let his Pokemon suffer longer than they had to.

He had a long run ahead of him.

**2**

**Chapters 1 and 2 posted in the same day! That must be some sort of personal record!**

**Anywho, please read and review! Especially if you submitted a character.**

**And about the character submissions; I am only taking League trainers at this point. But please, send in a character! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Battle Club - A Rival Appears

**Chapter 3: Battle Club – A Rival Appears**

**(I do not own Pokemon.)**

Bastion sat in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, wringing his hands. He found himself looking up at the sign above the back room every few seconds. _Is this what it always feels like when your Pokemon are injured? _

"Bastion?" Nurse Joy touched his shoulder gently and Bastion stood quickly, surprised.

"Are they okay?" he asked nervously.

Nurse Joy smiled and handed him his two pokeballs. "Your Aipom and Tangela are just fine. They are very brave Pokemon, might I add."

Bastion took his pokeballs from the nurse, shaking her hand in the process.

"Thank you so much."

"It really is my pleasure." Nurse Joy smiled. "Anytime you need help caring for your Pokemon, just come find me or one of the other Nurse Joys of the Sinnoh region."

"Of course, thank you again." Bastion said, placing Tangela's pokeball onto his belt.

After saying his final goodbye to Nurse Joy, Bastion tapped Aipom's pokeball and the Normal-type appeared in a flash of light.

"How are you feeling buddy?"

Aipom smiled and did a small dance.

Bastion snickered. "I'll take that as good."

**3**

Not having the chance to before as he had ran through the city looking for the Pokemon Center, Bastion took in the surroundings of Jubilife City. He had been here once before, only that it was so long ago that he couldn't remember much about it. Looking on, he noticed that several smaller children were making their way to a small building nestled between a fountain and a towering skyscraper.

Pulling out his map, Bastion found the landmark on the paper. "It looks like that is the Pokemon Trainer School. We could really use a little refresher in battling, don't you think?"

"Meh!" Aipom cried, as it followed its trainer.

"I've been thinking that we should start training with Tangela later today. It seemed like it meant business yesterday. I just want to…."

"Pom!"

Bastion was cut off at the cry of his Pokemon. Looking over, he saw Aipom rubbing its head with its tail, as a Piplup stood next to it, rubbing its head with its flipper.

Bastion pulled out his PokeDex.

**"Piplup: The Penguin Pokemon. Piplup's limited walking skills often cause it to fall down. However, that does not hurt its pride. Its thick down protects it from the cold."**

The Piplup jumped back to its feet and began shaking its flippers in Aipom's face. "Pip. Piplup, Pip!"

Aipom hopped to its feet and shook its tail in Piplup's face. "Pom, meh. Aipom!"

"Woah, stop it Aipom! You'll only make it worse." Bastion said as he tried to split the quarreling Pokemon up.

Suddenly, a boy about Bastion's age came running up, dropping notepads and papers as he ran. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, a blue pair of cargo pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"I'm so sorry, that's my Piplup."

Bastion stood back up. "No need to worry, I think our Pokemon just ran into each other is all."

"Yes, but you don't know how Piplup can be. It's very clumsy and seems to think that nothing is its fault." The boy panted.

Bastion laughed. "Don't worry about it. Let's just split them up and everything will be just fine."

Reaching down for Aipom, Bastion was knocked aside as the two Pokemon leapt at each other. Rolling around in the middle of the street, the Pokemon were making a scene. The boy seemed to brighten up as an idea came to him.

"Hey, why don't we let our Pokemon decide this themselves, at the Battle Club." He suggested.

"What's a Battle Club?" Bastion asked, confused.

The boy almost dropped the rest of his supplies as the words came out of Bastion's mouth. "You don't know what a Battle Club is? It's only the most effective way to learn to battle for trainers around the world!"

He pulled out a small brochure from his backpack as Aipom and Piplup continued to roll around on the concrete. "Here, have a look."

Bastion opened the paper to see the photo of a building that looked similar to a Pokemon Center, but also very different. Turning the page, there was a picture of a battlefield presumably inside the building. A trainer with a Bidoof was facing off against a trainer with a Starly in the picture.

"The Battle Club is open for any aspiring trainers. Don George runs them." The boy started. "You can request any battle you want and he can make it happen. It even feels like an official battle, so you get the experience. I've only battled once so far there, and Piplup and I lost."

"You know what? I haven't had an official trainer battle yet." Bastion started. "I assume you're challenging me?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I am."

"Then I accept your challenge!"

**3**

Bastion and Aipom stood across from the boy and his Piplup. The two Pokemon exchanged growls and pants as the trainers smiled at each other. Don George, the very large man who ran the Jubilife Battle Club stood between them as he typed some information into the system.

"So, you have agreed to a two-on-two battle today kids?"

"That's right." The trainers said in unison.

"Very well."

The screen above them lit up with the faces of Bastion and the boy. Next to each of them appeared two pokeball images, indicating that they each had two Pokemon available to battle.

"I just realized that I never got your name." Bastion shouted to the boy.

"The name's Dante. How about you?"

"Bastion."

"Well, good luck Bastion."

"You too Dante."

"Begin!" Don George yelled as he raced from the battlefield.

"Piplup, you know what to do!" Dante called as Piplup jumped onto the battlefield.

"Let's go Aipom!" Bastion said as Aipom followed suit.

The two Pokemon stared each other down for a moment. _It's finally happening! This is my first battle! And I'm not even nervous. _

"Aipom, use Fury Swipes!"

Aipom ran towards Piplup with its tail up, its claws beginning to glow.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!" Dante shouted.

Aipom swung as Piplup sidestepped and opened its beak, releasing a stream of water straight into the Normal-type's face. Aipom stumbled backwards and shook itself.

"Don't worry Aipom, use Swift!" Bastion continued.

Aipom jumped into the air and flicked its tail, releasing the swarm of stars as they raced towards the Water-type. Piplup took the attack full-force. It stumbled backwards a few feet before regaining its footing.

"Alright Piplup, use Peck!"

Piplup tilted its head as its beak began to glow and grow. It pushed off the ground with power and spun as it neared Aipom.

"Aipom, stop it with Iron Tail!"

Aipom's tail gained the familiar metallic hue as before as Piplup neared it. Just as the Penguin Pokemon got as close as possible, Aipom swung its tail with all its might. Both Pokemon were propelled backwards. Piplup landed on its feet while Aipom tumbled to a stop and used its tail to push itself back into a standing position.

"Why was Aipom hurt more? Iron Tail is a powerful attack." Bastion questioned.

"Young man, Steel-type attacks are not very effective against Water-type Pokemon. That is basic knowledge." Don George stoically spoke.

Dante grinned. "It looks like I snuck that lesson in at the Trainer School. Why did you think I was carrying all those papers?"

Bastion clenched his fist. _Dante knows his stuff. I should have studied at the Trainer School before accepting this challenge. I'm looking like an idiot out here._

Feeling the nerves start to creep in, Bastion ordered the next attack.

"Aipom, use Swift again!"

Aipom pushed off the ground with its tail and spun, releasing the stars once more.

"Piplup, lets block it with Water Gun!" Dante pointed forward.

Piplup opened its beak again and released the jet of water. The two attacks collided in midair with a deafening boom. Bastion covered his ears. Steam rose and obscured the battlefield for a few seconds.

"Go, use Peck!"

_What?_

Piplup split right through the steam, its beak aglow. Aipom barely had a chance to process what was happening before it was slammed to the ground with force. Sliding a few feet, Aipom stopped, unconscious.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Piplup is the winner!" Don George rose a green flag in Dante's direction as the blue-eyed boy danced with his Pokemon.

"Aipom, I'm sorry. You did a great job." Bastion said, recalling his Pokemon to its pokeball.

Looking up at the screen, Bastion saw Aipom's silhouette fade to black. _Okay Tangela, we can do this. I may have messed up before, but I know that Grass-types are strong against Water-types._

"Tangela, let's show them what you're made of!" Bastion cried, plucking the pokeball from his belt and throwing it onto the field.

In a flash of light, the Grass-type appeared, scuffing its feet in the dirt. The scoreboard beeped as the second pokeball beside Bastion's face revealed a picture of Tangela.

"A Tangela? That's not a Pokemon you see every day." Dante said, skimming through his papers. "And Piplup is at a disadvantage."

"Let the battle resume." Don George called.

"Okay, Piplup, let's use Peck again!" Dante pointed at Tangela.

"Tangela, dodge and use PoisonPowder!" Bastion shouted.

Tangela didn't budge.

_What's going on? Why isn't Tangela listening to me?_

"Tangela, get out of the way!" Bastion cried. "Piplup is getting closer!"

Just as Piplup almost collided with Tangela, several vines shot from the Grass-type's body and stopped the Water-type in mid-air. Piplup began flailing around.

"What's going on?" Dante shouted, concerned for his Pokemon.

"I'm not sure." Bastion said, looking on.

"Piplup, break free using Water Gun!" Dante ordered.

Piplup started to open its beak when Bastion noticed the small seed protruding from Tangela where its mouth should be.

_I didn't order a Seed Bomb attack!_

Before anyone could process what had happened once more, the seed ejected from Tangela and smashed into Piplup just as it began releasing the Water Gun. Another small explosion rocked the battlefield. However, when this one ended, Tangela was holding onto a suspended, unconscious Piplup.

"Piplup, no!" Dante cried.

Tangela dropped Piplup with a dull thud and scuffed its feet, ready for more.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Tangela is the winner!" Don George announced this time.

Feeling guilty, Bastion looked up to see Piplup's silhouette go dark as Dante called his Pokemon back to its pokeball. He had to get a grip on this battle, and fast. Tangela was too violent with Piplup.

"Please call out your second Pokemon." Don George called to Dante.

Dante seemed to put some thought into his next decision before pulled out a pokeball and tossing it onto the field. The Pokemon that appeared before him was one Bastion had never seen before. It looked similar to a scorpion, yet it had wings of some sort. Bastion pulled out his PokeDex.

** "Gligar: The Fly Scorpion Pokemon. It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs. It attacks the face of its prey with is claws. They glide from tree to tree during the night."**

"I've never seen a Gligar before." Bastion gaped.

Dante seemed to take pride in the comment. "I caught Gligar right after Piplup and I started our journey. It's a strong battler. You wait and see."

"I look forward to it." Bastion said. "But let's try this again first. Tangela, use Vine Whip!"

Bastion did not get what he expected. Tangela leapt into the air and spun quickly, releasing the small poison spores. _Now it's using PoisonPowder! This is getting out of hand._

Dante knew the dangers of poison. "Gligar, get out of the way!"

Gligar flapped its membrane and propelled itself forward. However, before it could get far, Tangela launched a Seed Bomb attack the landed before it. The force of the Seed Bomb blew Gligar right back into the poison spores.

"Shake them off!" Dante cried.

Gligar wriggled for a few seconds until the spores were gone. However, the purple hue under its eyes told all that it had been poisoned.

"We can't let this battle go on for very long!" Dante continued. "Use Slash!"

"Gar!" Gligar cried as it glided towards Tangela with its right claw glowing.

"Tangela, dodge and use Vine Whip!" Bastion attempted to communicate with his Pokemon.

Instead of dodging, Tangela released several vines from its body. The vines wrapped around Gligar and slammed the Ground and Flying-type into the ground repeatedly. Then, it released Dante's Pokemon as it fell to the floor in a heap.

_Tangela is making quick work of his Gligar, but I'm not contributing at all. I can't let it hurt Dante's Pokemon any longer. _

"Tangela, return!" Bastion cried as he held out the pokeball.

Tangela, caught by surprise, cried before being enveloped in red light and disappearing from the battlefield. Dante was also caught by surprise.

"Why did you do that?" Dante asked, as he raced out to the battlefield and picked up his Gligar.

"Tangela is too violent and unpredictable. I couldn't afford to let your Gligar get hurt more than it already had." Bastion explained.

Don George approached them and placed a hand on Bastion's shoulder. "Young man, that was a wise decision. I was waiting to see how long you would let that go on for."

Bastion smiled before petting Gligar on the head and pulling an Antidote from his pack. Spraying the Fly Scorpion Pokemon, he apologized to Dante.

Gligar screeched happily and leapt from Dante's arms, gliding around the three of them.

"Thank you for that." Dante said. "And don't beat yourself up about that Tangela of yours. Something tells me that you will be training it well, and that I should be looking out for it in the future when we battle again."

"That's right." Bastion laughed. "Are you taking on the Pokemon League Challenge too?"

"Of course I am. And I'm going to defeat you at Lily of the Valley Island too!"

Bastion and Dante teased each other as they walked from the Battle Club and out the door, not before saying thanks to Don George.

Watching them go, Don George looked up at the scoreboard. The word **surrender **flashed in front of Bastion's face before Dante's grew larger as he and Gligar were shown as the victors.

"I think I see a rivalry forming between those two." He huffed. "Only time will tell."

**3**

**First and foremost, I apologize for my two-month-long gap in updates. I am very in to this story at the moment and so many thoughts are swimming around in my head. **

**I would also like to point out that Dante does not belong to me. He belongs to PokeRus. If you are looking for another great Pokemon story to follow, I suggest checking out his profile.**

**Also, I will be doing previews for upcoming chapters from now on, so look forward to that!**

**3**

**Next time on Bastion's Adventure: **During an attempt to train Tangela, Bastion encounters a trainer from Kanto who calls himself a "Pokemon Watcher". Will Bastion find the help he needs in this trainer? What will happen when he is challenged to a battle?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 4: Enter the Pokemon Watcher – Tangela's Pride**


End file.
